Jessica's Ride Home!
by LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace
Summary: Jessica gets a flat on the way to school. she 'asks' Edward for a ride home! Angst for the fact that Edward and Bella have to ride home with Jessica! This is now a 'Suply and Demand' Fic, if a get ten reviews for a chapter, I will right a new one. Love ya
1. Jessica

(((Not Mine. No really it's not mine! If I say it is mine I'll get in trouble!!!)))

"Hey Edward," Jessica walked up to us and said, to Edward, of course.

"Hi," he just barely acknowledges her existence, yet she seems to think it's okay to talk to him even more, which only annoys Alice and I, who where currently talking to him about matters that aren't very important. BUT, we were still talking to him, and we were not annoying him, like she is all of us.

"Well, I was like driving to school today, and I like totally got a, like, flat! Can you, like, believe it? Anyhow, I, like, need a, like, ride from, like, school today. And I, like, totally, like, thought that you, like, could give me a, like, ride, like today! Kay, thanks, bye!" she ran off before we could protest.

"What just happened?" Edward asked.

"Would you like a translation?" he nodded so I continued, "Jessica drove to school today, and got a flat tier. She asked it you could believe it. She then said that she needs a ride home from school today. She was thinking that you could be that ride. Then she said thank you and left before we could say no."

"Great," he let his head fall and hit the table, repeatedly.

"Aw, poor baby," I coo in his ear, "don't worry, Alice and I will be there for you."

"I'm not riding home with her! I'm text-ing Rose to pick me up," Alice says while getting up and tossing her food away, before dancing out of the cafeteria.

"Well, I'll still be there for you," I said, just as the bell rang for us to go to our next class.

"I guess it wont be too bad," I grabbed his hand and we walked to biology.

--------

"Come on, Love, lets take the she-devil home," Edward said as I exited the gym. He really didn't want to do this, neither did I.

"The sooner we get her home, the sooner we are in your room," I reminded him, and he sped up a bit and I giggled

When we got to his Volvo, Jessica has already at the car. Not only at it, she was sitting on hood.

"GET OFF THE CAR!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DENT IT!!!" Edward shouted. He really likes his car; his shouting startled Jessica into jumping off of it.

"Sorry," she muttered, glaring at the arm he had wrapped around my waist. We made our way to the car, when we got closer; Edward unlocked the doors with the button-clicker thingy. Jessica took it upon herself to sit in the front seat. Not a very good idea.

"Get in the back," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Jessica is getting more and more on my nerves.

"NOW!" Edward only like me to sit there now, He says so that that seat is like an air-freshener.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy butt," she got out of the front and slammed the door. She got into the back, leaving that door open like I was supposed to sit there with her.

Edward closed the back door and opened the front door for me. I sat down and he found it necessary to buckle me up then kiss me, rather deeply, before closing the door. I was biting my lip to hide a smile as he walked around the front of the car, my eyes following his movements; I think Jessica's were too.

When Edward got in, he gave me another kiss, another deep kiss that left me breathless. He started the car and grabbed my hand.

"Why does she get to sit in to front?" Jessica whined as if she was a five-year-old who's older sibling got the front.

"Two reasons. One: I actually like her company. Two: She's my girlfriend."

"Shouldn't you have two hands one the wheel?" Jessica complied as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm a good driver," Edward said through gritted teeth. She huffed.

Edward pulled to a stop at a read light and kissed me again. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he kissed me once more before we heard a 'cough' and the red light turned green.

"Hey," Jessica said, leaning up to rest her elbows on the center console, "Can we put on some music?"

"Sure," I said. I picked up a CD of songs Edward played on his piano, the first one being my lullaby. He showed it to me this morning; we could only get through my lullaby this morning.

"What, like, kind of, like, crap is this?"

"My lullaby," I answered, squeezing Edward's hand tighter, trying to keep from punching my 'friend' for her comment.

"So, you, like, played this? No, like, wonder."

"No, she didn't. I did,' Edward corrected.

"Then, like, why did she, like, call it _her_ lullaby?"

"It was inspired by her," Edward said, looking at me and smiling.

"You mean, like, you-you, like, wrote, like, this? Like the notes and, like, every thing?"

Edward looked at her in the rear-view mirror, "yes," he stated simply, his eye cold and hard. I squeeze his hand and looks at me, his eye softening and filling with love.

"Like, oh…" she stays quiet for a while. The next song comes on, Edward didn't right this one, but he sang it, on the CD and in real life.

_We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for_

_She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so_

_There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about_

_And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so_

_Mornin' comes and her hairs all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her_

_And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her_

_She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her_

_She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her_

We stop at a red light, and Edward looks at me. He smiles and wipes off the tears that started sliding down my check.

"You're perfect at everything, aren't you?"

"The song just screamed your name, I had to sing it for you," he kissed me again.

"That, like, is so, like, sweet," crocodile tears sliding down her cheek. I knew that they where fake because she isn't really a decent enough of a person to think that a guy doing anything for a girl that's not her is sweet.

"Thanks, Jessica," Edward said, his voice hard again.

"Oh, you can, like, totally call me, like, Jess," she said, fluttering her eyelashes, trying to be seductive.

"No thanks. Do you have something in your eye?" Edward said, barely keeping a strait face. I was having a hard time doing that, myself. The next song came on, but it was Emmett instead of Edward.

_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk?? Well..._

_You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see_

_I've gone completely out of my mind... And… _

_They're coming to take me away, ha-ha!!_

_They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-ha_

_To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha-ha! _

_You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that loosing you would make me flip my lid... RIGHT?_

_I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And…_

_They're coming to take me away, ha-ha,_

_They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-ha._

_To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away, ha-ha! _

_I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds... Huh??_

_Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt! And... _

_They're coming to take me away, ha-ha._

_They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-ha._

_To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha-ha!_

_To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away, ha-haa!_

_To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time... (Fade out) _

_Hey, buddy!_

_Yes officer..._

_You a head?_

_No, but I'm catching up, ha ha ha... _

I couldn't help myself; I busted out laughing.

"Emmett's going to die!" Edward said.

"Honey, it's Emmett, what did you expect?"

"I don't know," he pouted and I leaned over and kissed him, seeing as we were stopped. He pulled me closer, but then someone cleared her throat. We ignored her. The 'coughed' this time, I guess she didn't like that Edward's hand, that was in my hand, had migrated onto my bottom now.

"Are you, like, guys, like, done now?" she asked impatiently.

"You're the one who wanted a ride with us," I said.

"And we aren't nearly as bad as Rose and Emmett," Edward added.

We finally pulled into Jessica's driveway, she didn't get out right away. She leaned up into the front seats. I guess Edward wasn't reading his mind. He was looking out my window.

Jessica kissed him then leaned back, a smug look on her face. Edward, on the other hand, looked like he was about to throw up. He reached over and got a 'Clorox Cleanup' wipe from his glove department and wiped his lips off with it, he then wiped them on his sleeve.

Jessica's jaw was practically touching the floor. Edward then leaned over to me and kissed me, very deeply.

"I guess I'm not the only girl you've ever kissed, now," I say, with my forehead touching his. I swear, Jessica's jaw touched to ground at that statement.

"You can leave now," Edward says. As soon as she gets out of the car, we burst out laughing.

--------

"Hey, Edward?" We were walking up to his room now.

"Yes, love?"

"Were you reading Jessica's mind before she kissed you?"

"NO, of course not. I avoid her mind at all costs. There are way to many 'like's and 'totaly's in there. Not a place I like to be," Edward shuttered.

"Poor Baby," I coo, we were sitting on his couch now.

"What are you going to do to make it all better?" Edward said. He was pouting, but there was a mischievous glint twinkling in his eyes.

"How about this," I say as I lean in to kiss him, It's the deepest kiss all day, but I pull away too soon for Edward's taste, min as well.

"Oh no you don't," he growled playfully and started kissing me again.

(((Songs: 'She Don't Know (She Beautiful)' by Kenny and 'They're Coming To Take Me Away, Ha-Haa' by… someone)))


	2. Mike

(((I don't own.)))(((You wanted it; you got it!)))

"… So Jessica decides to kiss Edward, like that will prove that she is better then me in some way. Edward, not listening to her thoughts, doesn't know what's happening until her lips were on his. It wasn't a very long kiss, thank God, and when it ended, Edward pulled out Clorox Cleanup wipes out of the glove department and wipes his lips off with them. After he does that, he wipes them off on his sleeve and kisses me, but our kiss is deep," I finish telling Alice the story of the car ride home with Jessica.

"Hey, Cullen," Mike said, walking up to the table, "dude, I was driving to school today, and, like, I got a flat tier, I was all, like, 'whatever, I can get a dude to drive me home' but all my dudes where like 'whatever, dude, find another ride, I got junk to do' and I was like, 'who would drive me home?' I asked, like, every dude in the school but you. So dude, can you drive me home? Thanks! Bye," he scurried off. It was almost exactly like yesterday with Jessica, only 'manlier'.

"What get happened?" Edward asked.

"Remember what Jessica did during lunch yesterday?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"Mike just asked the same thing."

"Great!" he huffed, not happy one bit that Mike will be in the car with us. Well, not happy he will be in close proximity with me is more like it, but still.

"Come on, Edward, lets go to your car for the rest of lunch," I say, I really want to get out of here, and Edward is fuming about the whole Mike-thing.

"Why?"

"To sit and talk, maybe listen to music, in privacy, where there are no 'Mike's or 'Jessica's to bother us."

"Okay," we walk out of the cafeteria and to the Volvo. Edward opened the passenger seat for me, but I shook my head. He peered at me questionably.

"Backseat," I say, I just want to cuddle up with him. He is still looking at me questionably, but shrugs it off and opens the backdoor. He almost closes it, but I reach out and pull him in with me. I think he gets it now. He leans against the, now closed, door and pulls me in to his lap while stretching his leg out across the backseat.

"I see now," he whispers in my hair. We stay like that till the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

--------

I walk out of gym to find Edward leaning against the wall, pouting. I go up to him and ask, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Mike is riding with us, and Alice ruses to ride, again."

"I figured that she would, that's one of the reasons we went out to the car during lunch. I didn't think that she would want to ride with him, so instead of asking her, I went to the car," I said, remembering those few peaceful minutes of alone time.

"Hey, guys," Mike says, walking up to us and shattering our sweet little moment, "we going home now?"

"Yeah," I say. I take Edward's hand in mine, and I start walking to the car. Mike walks next to me, to close for my comfort. He tries to grab my hand, but I move it so that he misses. Edward removes his hand from mine and wraps it securely around my waist; I smile up at him. Mike frowns at our exchange, but says nothing.

"Bella, why don't you sit in the back with me?" Mike asked, I think he tried to make his voice sound seductive, but it didn't work.

"No, I'm going to sit in the front, by Edward," I say, stressing the fact that I'm sitting by Edward.

"Hey, dude, why don't I drive?" Mike asked Edward. Edward gave me a wicked Grin and nodded, dropping the keys in Mike's awaiting hand.

Edward puts our school stuff in the trunk and opens the backdoor. I climb in with Edward following, I don't think that Mike was planning on that, I saw him frown in the rear view mirror.

Edward leaned against the door, much like during lunch, and I leaned against him. Seeing as a human was driving, I felt the need for us to buckle up. Obliviously, Edward did too. I turned my head to look at him, only to find his face inches from my own. I couldn't help myself; I kissed him. It was a passionate kiss that was only interrupted when someone 'coughed'. I pulled away and Edward pouted, He couldn't hold his pout when he saw how deep I was blushing.

"So, dude, do you have any awesome music?" Mike asked Edward.

"Yeah," Edward leaded up into the front seat and put in a CD.

"What's one it?" I asked him.

"It's another CD I made of songs I played, I don't think that Emmett got to this one…" he trail off, unsure about his last comment. I just snuggled into his chest and nodded.

The first song that played was my lullaby, which was made more beautiful with Edward humming along with it in my ear.

"Dude, you played that?"

"Yes."

"That stunk!"

"That was beautiful," I corrected him.

"Whatever," he replied, "who composed that anyway?"

"I did," Edward answered, "It was a gift for someone extremely important to me, she inspired it," he was gazing lovingly at me.

"So wait, you're cheating on Bella?" Mike asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, you dim-wit, he wrote it for me!" I half-shouted, outraged.

"Oh," he was quiet. The next song came on. Somehow, Edward managed to catch me singing alone with the radio, but I couldn't help myself, it's one of my favorite songs. I also couldn't help myself when I started singing along then. It was almost exactly what goes on with Edward and I, almost.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my loving' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
that was as good as our song..._

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song_

I was laughing and blushing when I finished the song, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"When did you record this?"

"I was early picking you up one day, and you started singing," I started to laugh more.

"Why did you want a CD with me singing one it?"

"Because you sing beautifully, and it sounded like you had fun singing that."

"I love that song."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I lean towards him to kiss him again, but the car 'suddenly' swerves. I fly to the other side of the car and bang my head against the window.

"My bad, dudes," Mike said, not even trying to suppress his smirk.

"Sure," I mutter under my breath while rubbing my injured head. Edward opened up his arms and I crawled into them. He inspected my head, when he found a sore spot; I winced.

"I'm sorry, angel," he whispered as he kissed my forehead. When he didn't move to kiss my lips, I pouted. He chuckled, but then complied. We had all-but forgotten that Mike was in the car, not just in the car but also driving the car. The kiss started to get deeper, and Mike slammed on the brakes. ­I fell forward, seeing as I was in the middle seatbelt, and nobody ever tightens those, I slipped out of the seatbelt and hit my knee on the floor.

"Ops, sorry," You could hear the smile in his voice.

"CAN YOU NOT DRIVE OR SOMETHING????" I yelled. That really hurt. Just then, a song that Emmett managed to get on the CD came on.

_Hey y'all watch this!_

_Daddy's belt, mamas drapes  
Standin' tall on the backyard shed  
Lookin' cool in my superman cape  
I told the neighborhood girls  
Said hey y'all, watch this  
My fate was a broken arm  
And my reward a one big kiss  
When daddy asked me why I did it  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him  
Cause the chicks dig it_

_Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it_

_Oh yeah  
Mmmm_

_Black top road, learner permit  
Thought I was Earnhardt  
Drivin' fast, but I didn't see the ditch  
Took out a mailbox, then a fence, then a barn  
The police came and called my father  
But I met the farmer's daughter  
And when the judge asked me why I did it  
He threw the book at me when I told him  
Cause the chicks dig it_

_Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Life is short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it_

_Oh yeah  
Ohh, oh_

_Just throw caution to the wind my friend  
And then sit back and watch your life begin, cause_

_Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Yeah pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah, life's short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it_

_Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
It don't matter if you lose or if you win it  
Hey the chicks dig it  
Oh yeah  
Chicks dig it  
Mmm  
The chicks dig it  
Ah, hey, aw yeah  
The chicks dig it_

_I got this scar when I was three years old showing off for the girl next door  
on my tricycle  
And the one over my eye, well I got that back in '82 jumpin' off the train  
tressele bridge  
But I got the girl, hah, oh  
The chicks dig it!_

I started laughing; Emmett sings the weirdest songs to sing. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. Edward picked me up and sat me on his lap when Emmett's next hit came on, which made me laugh even harder.

_I see people gettin mad on CNN  
Who's right... democrats or republicans  
I don't care who's right or wrong  
I know a way we can all get along_

_Let's take a ride  
Let's take a ride on the love train  
Unwind, we'll be chuga luggin all the way  
Let's roll, like the stone playin all day hey  
Let's take a ride  
Let's take a ride on a love train_

_The whole color thing's never made sense to me  
Who gives a hoot  
If your red. yellow, purple or pink  
We're all mixed up anyway  
We might as well give each other a brake_

_And take a ride  
Let's take a ride on the love train  
Unwind, we'll be chuga luggin all the way  
Let's roll, like the stone playin all day hey  
Let's take a ride  
Let's take a ride on a love train_

_So let's forget about the hatin  
And the way the bulls are playin  
Without Jordan on the team  
And the high price of gasoline  
And if your living in a bubble  
Then I guess you got no troubles  
But if your anything like me  
Well then I bet you really need_

_To take a ride  
Let's take a ride on the love train  
Unwind, we'll be chuga luggin all the way  
Let's roll, like the stone playin all day hey  
Let's take a ride  
Let's take a ride on a love train_

"Yeah, Bella, lets take a ride on the love train," Mike said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ewe, no. Not now, not ever," I reply. Getting off the floor, where I had fallen again from laughing so hard, "And I'm still made at you," I reminded him. He pouted, and Edward and I snickered. He looked funny when he pouted; kind of like a dog that was just scolded for chewing up a shoe.

"Edward?" I tuned around in his arms.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me," I whisper, I hadn't had a good kiss all car ride, and Mike keeps on interrupting us. It's really starting to get to me. Edward leans down to capture my lips with his. Mike swerves… again; trying to throw me off, but Edward has his hand securely and the small of my back. The only way I moved was closer to Edward. Mike suddenly stopped, in another attempt to throw me off. I stayed on Edward, the kiss deepening. All of the sudden I heard a loud crash and the sound of metal bending. Mike just crashed Edward's car.

"What did you do?" Edward screamed at him, leaning forward to the front seat, Mike flinched but didn't say a thing. He has just looking what was the passenger seat, now it was crushed, along with half the engine

"Edward?" I said, laying my hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at me and his eyes softened, " Yes, Love?"

"Are we going to have to call someone to pick us up?"

"I think we are going to have to call. And car your dad, it's an accident seen now, and I think that Mike might need to go to Carlisle," I nodded and took out Alice's cell phone; she had given it to me this morning. It started ringing and we got out of the car, well, I was picked up before I could put my feet on the ground.

"Chief Swan's desk, how can I help you?" Charlie said.

"Hey, Dad," Edward sat down on the median, and was now calling Alice.

"Hey, Bells. What is it?"

"Edward let Mike drive the Volvo home from school, and Mike crashed it."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, everyone is fine, but the car wont move on it's own, and Edward told me to call you…"

"Okay, I'll Be right there," we hung up and I turned to face Edward.

"Who's coming to get us?"

"Alice."

"Which car is she taking?"

"The Vanquish," He said, smiling.

"Oh… is mike riding with us?" I asked, frowning when I looked at him. He was sitting fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"No," Edward turned to Mike then, "Mike," he looked up, "call someone to pick you up," Edward slid the cell phone over to him.

We only had to wait a few minutes for the police to came and do… police stuff. Alice came shortly after that. When she pulled up, everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at the Vanquish.

"Th-that's her ca-car?" Mike stuttered.

"No," Edward said, "That's my other car." Mike looked dumb struck. Alice skipped other to me and pulled me into a hug, when she released me she went for Edward.

"I'm guessing that we will be taking the Vanquish to school for a while?" I asked.

"Yep," Edward wrapped his arms around my mid-drift and smiled.

"Ya'll can you home now!" Charlie called. Mike's ride still wasn't here, so we left him.

"Bella!" Mike called after I took a couple of steps. I turned around to find Mike jogging up to me. He stopped right in front of me and kissed me, he would have tried to deepen the kiss, but I pushed him off of me and socked him in the jaw. I wiped my moth and walked other to Edward, who promptly kissed me as deep as he dare with my dad right there.

(((This is nine pages…)))


	3. Lauren

(((I HAD to do it. What are you talking about? OF COURSE I HAD TO!!! If I didn't have to tell the world that I don't own Twilight, then why would I? Well, yeah sure, I could just _not_ say it, but then I might get sued or something…)))(((You say it. I don't want to say it. No, I wont. Okay, okay fine! Thank you Rainfire13 and Paper Hearts and Paper Cuts for the suggestion of the rider today! Happy now?)))

Edward and I where sitting in the Vanquish, Edward decided to wait to get a new Volvo. To be honest, he just wanted to drive around in his Vanquish. I didn't mind though, almost everything that made him happy made me happy. I still don't like my morality too much, but that's pretty much it… oh wait, and my blushes and tripping.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"How much longer till lunch is over?" the real reason we were sitting out here was to avoid people asking Edward for a ride home. I didn't want a repeat of either of the last two days. And neither did Edward.

"We still have ten minutes, we might make it today," he smiled that dang crocked smile up at me and my heart skipped a beat, which made him smile more. I was leaning against the back door today, while Edward was resting his head over my heart, being careful not to crush me. I kind of liked it like this; I can play with his hair this way. Edward tilted his head up more, to look me in the eye. I couldn't stop myself from leaning down to kiss his perfect lips. The kiss got deeper and pasted his old boundaries. We were both getting sick of the old ones, and Edward had been getting better at controlling his thirst and such, so we moved them.

There was a sudden tap of the window that made me jump in surprise and Edward chuckle at my jump. I huffed and looked away, pouting. Edward chuckled some more and gave me a light peck on the lips. He rolled down the window and looked to see who it was.

Edward was still on top of me, and we were both slightly devilish. In fact, Edward had some lipstick, which Alice forced on me, on his lips… and some on his neck… I giggled slightly and Edward smiled down at me and I up at him. I licked a finger and wiped what I could off. Lauren was still just standing there…

"Can we help you?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah, mymomcan'tpickmeup, so Iwaswonderingifyoucantakemehome, thanks! Bye!" she ran off.

"Great! Just what we need!" I huffed, "another _girl_ ridging in the car! She is probably going to be worse then Jessica!"

"I agree with you there," Edward said, just as the bell rang. We straitened up some more and went to class.

--------

The day was uneventful. Edward did get a few comments about his 'awesomely cool' and 'flipping sweet' car. Yeah, Edward and I didn't have a clue as of what they where getting at. I hate slang.

I met up with Edward after gym, and we walked to the Vanquish in silence. We got there; I did not like what I saw.

Lauren found it necessary to change into a camouflaged tube top, a blue jean skirt that was all of four inches long, and a pair of black hooker-heals. That's not all; she was spread out on the hood of the car as if she was trying to get a tan. It's Forks; the sun does not exist in Forks.

"GET OFF OF MY CAR!!!!" Edward yelled. If you thought that he was protective over the Volvo, you have no idea about the Vanquish… it's only slightly second to me.

"Wha-" and she falls of the car.

"What's with petty high school girls and sitting upon my car!" Edward whispered angrily. I put both my arms around his waist and hugged him to me. He smiled down at me. I love it when he looks at me like that; it makes me feel… special.

"Maybe they are trying to get what I have?" I said, I was suddenly scared that they might just get it, I mean I am no where near as beautiful and any of them. I stopped walking.

"Bella?" Edward asked, turning to face me, "Bella? What's wrong?"

I didn't say anything, and just wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to ever let go. Edward maneuvered his feet under mine so that we could get to the car. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger seat, which Lauren promptly put herself in. Edward started to growl and I hugged him tighter as a warning that her was.

"Get. Out. Of. That. Seat." Edward said, saying each world carefully as to now growl at her.

"No, I don't think I will."

"I think you will."

"No."

"Now," Edward put a bit of an emphasis on this with a slight growl.

"Why should I?"

"My car, my rules. Now, up."

"No," Edward reached out his hand, and seeing that it was Edward's hand, Lauren grabbed it. He hauled her out of the car and placed me in the seat she was just in.

"Bella?" I was clutching his jacket for dear life; I still had that sudden fear that another girl would get his attention. "Bella? Are you alright?" I nodded and he sighed in relieve, "now, can you let go of my jacket so I can get in the car?" this time I shook my head, I didn't want him to leave me for a second, she sighed again, "How about if I give you my jacket an then get in the car?" I thought about this for a minute, if I had his jacket, surly he wouldn't leave, right? Plus, it smelled good I nodded again. Edward let out a sigh of relief and slipped out of his jacket. He was about to walk around when I pulled him back to me. "Bella? I thought I could get around the car now…" he was confused, with good reason. I didn't answer him; I just pulled his lips to mine. I felt him smile in the kiss.

"Now you can," I whispered once we pulled away. I let go of him and he closed the door. He got into the driver's seat and pulled me closer to him. I was almost sitting on the center console.

For some reason, Lauren is still standing out side. I pushed that thought away and kiss Edward's neck, because it was there, and I want to kiss him. He gets the idea and turns so that he can kiss me as well. This goes on for a good five minutes and Lauren is still not in the car.

I'm too curious for my own good, I pull away and Edward whimpers. I look at him for a minute, I mean really, he just whimpered. "Edward?" He looked at me, "Did you just… whimper?" he smiled sheepishly and that's all I need to hear. I giggle a little and give him a little peck. "Why is Lauren still standing outside?"

"She wants me to open the door for her, she convinced herself that I really like her and that I'm just trying to make her jealous," he chuckled, "Obviously she's blind to my love for you," he bent back down and kissed me again. It was getting deeper, and his hand lower, when the door slammed shut, making me jump. Edward chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

We stopped at a red light and Edward kissed me, just like with Jessica, Lauren cleared her through first, and then resorted to 'coughing'.

"Do you have a cold, Lauren?" Edward and I asked at same time, make us smile and her blush a little bit.

"Uh… no… do you have any music we can listen to?"

"Yeah," I said, taking out Edward's latest burnt CD. I smiled at him and popped it in. the first song, as always, was my lullaby. I snuggled in his jacket, slipping off my shoes so I could curl up, and rested my head on Edward's shoulder, smiling in contentment with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist.

"What is this?" Lauren asked, I couldn't tell what she thought about it by the way she spoke.

"My lullaby," I answered, still facing forward.

"It's totally disgusting," she spat, "right, Edward?" She said in a suggestive tone. Did she not even wonder who wrote it? Edward pulled the car over.

"No."

"But-but-but."

"Lauren," I said, she looked at me with all the hatred she could muster, but it was nothing compared to Rosalie. I didn't even flinch, which made her gasp, "_Edward_ wrote it," It was my turn to glare at her, and she _did_ flinch.

"Huh? But you said that…"

"It is her lullaby," Edward said through gritted teeth, "_I _wrote it for _her_. _She _was the _inspiration._"

"Oh…" she stayed quiet for a while. The next song came on, and we started moving again.

_You got your feet squeezed into heels that hurt  
Cause they go with the job and they go with the skirt  
You gotta look good when you're out there  
Climbing ladders_

_You go above and beyond and then way beyond that  
You do it all, yeah, you wear every hat  
Hoping someone that matters will realize you matter_

_But all that really matters is it's Friday  
And the sun is shining over my way_

_Toss your heels in the backseat  
Drive home in your bare feet  
Throw in that Van Morrison CD  
Chip away a little by little  
Till you find your groove_

_I'll pick up some takeout, we can just hang out  
Levis and wine, blankets and lights down  
Lay your head right here on my shoulder  
And just be you when you're with me  
Girl, you got nothing to prove_

_I could listen all night if you wanna talk  
Or we can lay here and say nothing at all  
I already know who you are and that I love you_

_So, baby, take a long deep breath and exhale  
Cause all you gotta be tonight is yourself_

_Toss your heels in the backseat  
Drive home in your bare feet  
Throw in that Van Morrison CD  
Chip away a little by little  
Till you find your groove_

_I'll pick up some takeout, we can just hang out  
Levis and wine, blankets and lights down  
Lay your head right here on my shoulder  
And just be you when you're with me  
Girl, you got nothing to prove  
You got nothing to prove_

_I'll pick up some takeout, we can just hang out  
Levis and wine, blankets and lights down  
Lay your head right here on my shoulder  
And just be you when you're with me  
Girl, you got nothing to prove_

_When we're together you got nothing to prove  
You got nothing to prove, you got nothing to prove  
You got nothing to prove_

"Are you trying to tell me something, Mister?" Lauren asked from the back seat.

"No, not you. Bella, I only try to tell Bella thing like this, that is the only way it will ever be," Edward said, making my heart swell up.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I would have said his full name, but I didn't want Lauren to know it. I know, a bit selfish, but she would make up some crazy lie about how she found out.

"I love you, too, Isabella Swan," Edward kissed the tip of my nose and the next song came on. It was me that was singing this time and I sang along…

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

This song always gets to me. I had started silently crying halfway through. I turned and buried my head in Edward's shoulder as I cried. I pulled away and saw two wet spots; I glanced at Lauren to find that she, too, was crying. I looked back at Edward to find him looking at me. He took the arm that was around my waist and wiped my tears. I smiled at him and he smiled back. The next song came on.

_As I walk along I wonder  
What went wrong with our love  
A love so rearing strong  
And as I walk along I think of  
The times we had together  
While our heart's were young_

_I'm walking in the rain  
Tears are falling and I feel the pain  
Wishing you were here by me  
To end this misery  
And I wonder, I wa, wa, wa, wa wonder  
Why, why, why, why, why, why  
She ran away  
And I wonder  
Where she will stay  
My little runaway  
Run, run, run, run runaway_

_I'm walking in the rain  
Tears are falling and I feel the pain  
Wishing you were here by me  
To end this misery  
And I wonder, I wa, wa, wa, wa wonder  
Why, why, why, why, why, why  
She ran away  
And I wonder  
Where she will stay  
My little runaway  
Run, run, run, run runaway_

_run, run, run, run runaway  
run, run, run, run runaway_

"Ed-HAHA-ward, HAHA, how, HAHA, did you, HAHA, get this?" I cracked up.

"Alice went over to your house one day, she was going to drag you shopping, and she heard Charlie singing and she couldn't resist," I broke out in laughter again and I heard some from that backseat too.

"That was, like, so, like, funny!" great, I thought she didn't do the whole 'like' thing!

Another song came on then. It was Johnny Cash; I love him!!!

_My daddy left home when I was three  
and he didn't leave much to ma and me  
just this old guitar and an empty bottle of booze.  
Now, I don't blame him cause he run and hid  
but the meanest thing that he ever did  
was before he left, he went and named me "Sue."_

_Well, he must o' thought that is quite a joke  
and it got a lot of laughs from a' lots of folk,  
It seems I had to fight my whole life through.  
Some gal would giggle and I'd get red  
And some guy'd laugh and I'd bust his head,  
I tell ya, life ain't easy for a boy named "Sue." _

_Well, I grew up quick and I grew up mean,  
my fist got hard and my wits got keen,  
I'd roam from town to town to hide my shame.  
But I made a vow to the moon and stars  
That I'd search the honky-tonks and bars  
and kill that man who gave me that awful name._

_Well, it was Gatlinburg in mid-July  
and I just hit town and my throat was dry,  
I thought I'd stop and have myself a brew.  
At an old saloon on a street of mud,  
there at a table, dealing stud,  
Sat the dirty, mangy dog that named me "Sue." _

_Well, I knew that snake was my own sweet dad  
from a worn-out picture that my mother'd had,  
and I knew that scar on his cheek and his evil eye.  
He was big and bent and gray and old,  
and I looked at him and my blood ran cold  
and I said: "My name is 'Sue!' How do you do!  
Now your gonna die!!"_

_Well, I hit him hard right between the eyes  
and he went down, but to my surprise,  
He come up with a knife and cut off a piece of my ear.  
But I busted a chair right across his teeth  
and we crashed through the wall and into the street  
Kicking and a' gouging in the mud and the blood and the beer._

_I tell ya, I've fought tougher men  
but I really can't remember when,  
He kicked like a mule and he bit like a crocodile.  
I heard him laugh and then I heard him cuss,  
He went for his gun and I pulled mine first,  
He stood there lookin' at me and I saw him smile._

_And he said: "Son, this world is rough  
and if a man's gonna make it, he's gotta be tough  
And I knew I wouldn't be there to help ya along.  
So I give ya that name and I said goodbye  
I knew you'd have to get tough or die  
and it's the name that helped to make you strong."_

_He said: "Now you just fought one hell of a fight  
And I know you hate me, and you got the right  
To kill me now, and I wouldn't blame you if you do.  
But ya ought to thank me, before I die,  
For the gravel in ya guts and the spit in ya eye  
Cause I'm the son-of-a-bitch that named you "Sue.'" _

_I got all choked up and I threw down my gun  
and I called him my pa, and he called me his son,  
and I came away with a different point of view.  
And I think about him, now and then,  
Every time I try and every time I win,  
And if I ever have a son, I think I'm gonna name him  
Bill or George! Anything but Sue! I still hate that name!_

Oh God! Emmett picks the weirdest songs to sing!

"He did it again!" Edward was out raged, "first it was 'They're Coming To Take Me Away, Ha-ha' then 'Chicks Dig It' and 'Love Train' but now it's-it's what is it?"

"'A Boy Named Sue'. I like this song, just not when Emmett sings it," I stated.

"Yeah…" Lauren was staring at Edward the whole time, not bothering to listen to the songs anymore.

We stop at stoplight and Edward leans over to kiss me. I thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, too.

"Yeah…" Lauren was trying to get us to stop kissing, but that wasn't going to work. The light changed and Edward sped off again.

Another song came on and it was Alice…

_I used to live in a darkened room  
Had a face of stone  
And a heart of gloom_

_Lost my hope, I was so far gone  
Crying all my tears  
With the curtains drawn_

_I didn't know until my soul broke free  
I've got these angels watching over me_

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl_

_I used to hide in a party crowd  
Bottled up inside  
Feeling so left out_

_Standing in a corner wearing concrete shoes  
With my frozen smile  
And my lighted fuse_

_Now every time I start to feel like that  
I roll my heart out like a welcome mat_

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl_

_Laugh when I feel like it  
Cry when I feel like it  
That's just how my life is  
That's how it goes_

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
And I've come to know  
That the world won't change  
Just 'cause I complain  
Let the axis twirl  
I'm a happy girl_

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl_

_Oh, yeah  
Oh, yeah  
I'm a happy girl_

That was a perfect song for Alice.

"Damn, that girl can sing!" Lauren said as we pulled into her driveway. Lauren gets out, but before she went in side, she notices Edward's window open. She leans in and pulls him to her. She starts trying to make out with him, but he pushes her away. He grabs a thing of Germ-X and rubs it on his mouth. He then wipes it off with a napkin and pulls me to him.

We start kissing and another song starts playing:

_Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hairdo  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah you know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet  
You drive the men folk crazy, but any girl can see  
You're just aHome wrecker  
I know what you're doing'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messing' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a home wrecker_

_I'm sure you waited for a long, long time  
To find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you decide  
You can take it somewhere else  
Or we can take it outside, you little_

_Home wrecker  
I know what you're doing'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messing' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a home wrecker_

_Now honey, I'm a Christian, but if you keep it up  
I'm-a gonna go to kicking' your pretty little butt  
Is that clear enough, yeah, you little_

_Home wrecker  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messing' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a home wrecker_

_Yeah you're just a home wrecker  
A home wrecker_

I start laughing; 'Home Wrecker' and Emmett do not mix!!!! HAHAHA

That song fits Jessica and Lauren perfectly!!!!!!

(((What do you think???)))


	4. Tyler

(((I still don't own it, but that doesn't mean that you don't have to comment!)))

Great, another day, another person trying to slit Edward and I up!

Right now, I was getting ready for school and Edward was waiting in my room. I decided to wear something nicer today, because Alice said it would _not_ rain.

I'm wearing a blue jean skirt that is just a bit linger then school appropriate, a dark blue, short sleeve sweater, and black ballet shoes. I hope Edward likes it.

I walk into my room and am meet with a gasp. Edward is staring at me and I start to fidget. So, does he like it or not?

"Beautiful," Edward breaths, coming out of his trance and walking towards me, his arms held out to embrace me. We just stand in the middle of my room for a while, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Don't we need to get to school sometime today?" I break the silence.

"I don't want to," Edward wines, pouting. I kiss the tip of his nose.

"I think we have to," I respond.

"One moment," he takes that moment to kiss me deeply, then picks me up and carries me out to the Vanquish.

--------

It's lunchtime again. Today, we are hiding behind the school. I hope nobody finds us…

"Hey Bella! Cullen!" Tyler says, walking up to us. Edward growls lowly and I squeeze his hand.

"Hey," I say. Standing up and brushing off my bottom, Edward still sitting behind me. Edward pulls me back down and I land in his lap. He stares into my eyes for a long time before Tyler cleared his throat and I blush.

"Is there something you want, Crowley?"

"Yeah, a ride. Thanks! You're the best! Bye!" he ran off.

--------

"What am I? A taxi company?" Edward ranted as we went to the car, he had been ranting since Tyler asked.

"Calm down, Edward! Take deep breaths," I say as I'm rubbing his back and walking, at the same time. Not such a good idea, I trip.

"Silly Bella," Edward says, now holding me bridal style.

"Edward!" I complain, even though I do love being this close to him…

"Yes, My Love?" he breathes in my face. Oh, that smells good… "Bella? Bella?"

"What-huh?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing…"

"Bella!" he complained.

"What? I can't think when you breathe on my face," I admit.

"Oh?" I nod and we continue walking. We are at the car now, with Tyler leaning against it and looking 'cool'.

"Step away from the car," Edward says in a deadly calm voice that would anyone with the sense of self-preservation, which I lack.

Tyler jumps away from the car, startled, and looks toward us. He glared down at our hands for a moment then looked at my face. "Sorry," he said, to me. Why did he apologize to me? Apparently, Edward knew and started to growl.

"Get in the back," he growled out. I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. He smiled down and we walked closer to the car. Tyler had yet to go in the car.

"Can I drive?"

"No. Get in the back. Now."

"Can I sit in the front?"

"No! Now get in the back!"

"Fine," he huffed and got in the back seat. Edward opened my door and I slid in.

"Have I mentioned how breath-taking you look today?" Edward asked.

"Maybe…" I say shyly.

"Well… you are the most breath-taking and beautiful women on this planet," He leaned down and pressed his lips to my own. He pulled away and I found my seatbelt buckled for me already. Edward went around the car and got in himself.

"You are a liar," I accuse, smiling at him.

"Isabella, I am hurt!" he exclaims with a fake hurt on his face, but his eyes gave him away, for they where dancing with humor.

"What? You're the one carrying on about how _breath-taking an beautiful_ I am!"

"But that, you are," he reaches over and grips my hand with his own. I smile at him again.

"No, I believe you are mistaking, Edward. Maybe you where thinking about Rosalie when you said that?" I smirked and Edward glared. It was a week, playful glare.

"Rosalie, your _sister_ Rosalie? Why would you think of your _sister_ like that, man?" Tyler asked from the backseat.

"First of al, I _don't_. Secondly, she was _kidding_ when she said that. And last, but not lest, since when are you in our conversation?"

"I… err… uh… pass?"

"It's very rude to ease-drop, Tyler," I scold as if he is a young child, making Edward smile my way.

"Err… sorry? Uh… how about some music?"

"That sounds good. Edward? Do you have something we can listen to?"

"Yeah," he reached up and got a CD case out of his visor, "The latest copy of the CD that Emmett kept messing with," I smiled, remembering all the song the Emmett had put on there.

My lullaby played and the car got quiet. When if was over, Tyler said, "Wow, isn't classical music way out?"

"I think it's beautiful," I retort.

"Yeah, but _still_, it's out of style."

"Will you just stop talking already?" I ask with false sweetness.

"What about this stupid song is so important?"

"I wrote it."

"So?"

"For me."

"Oh…" he stayed quiet and the next song played.

_Dancin' when the stars go blue   
Dancin' when the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes   
In a wedding gown  
Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' with the marionette  
Are you happy now_

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you when the stars go blue  
Stars go blue, stars go blue   
Stars go blue

Laughin' with your pretty mouth  
Laughin' with your broken eyes  
Laughin' with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you when the stars go blue  
Stars go blue, stars go blue   
Stars go blue

I started to cry; Edward sang that song beautifully. Edward looked over at me and saw my tears.

"Bella? Bella, love, is something wrong?" He panicked.

"No, no, that was just so… beautiful…" he sighed and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Silly Bella, you seem to never react the way I expect."

"Of course not! Then I'd be _normal_, but that's not me!" I say in an overly cheerful voice. Edward just laughed and pulled to a stop at a red light. He leaned over to me and gave me a sweet kiss. After he pulled away, I smiled at him and he returned it with a crooked one of his own.

"Wow, that's some voice you have there, Dude."

"Thanks," Edward replied curtly.

"Yeah, I mean really, you should be a star! Then you could travel the world and never have to settle down!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not going to do that, it would insinuate that Bella be left alone far too often for my liking."

"How often is our liking, Man?"

"Never," Edward replied, looking into my eyes. I noticed the light change and Edward looked back at the road.

"Dude, your to serious for your own good!" I laughed at that and Edward scowled, which made me laugh more. I leaned up to kiss his cheek, but right before my warm lips could connect with his cold cheek, he turned his head so I kissed he lips instead.

The next song came on.

_She said, "I need sometime to find myself,_

_I need a little space to think._

_Maybe we should start seeing other people._

_Baby, things are moving way to fast for me."_

_So, I, I picked up what was left of my pride,_

_And I put on my walking shoes,_

_And I got up on that high road,_

_And I did what any gentleman would do…_

_I, um..._

_I got a brand new girlfriend._

_We went and jumped off the deep end,_

_Flew out to LA for the weekend,_

_Spent the whole day, lyin' on the beach,_

_wearin' nothin' but a smile,_

_playin' kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy,_

_talkin' mooshy-mooshy bout nothin'._

_man, I think I'm on to somethin',_

_yano I feel just like a kid again._

_I got a brand new girlfriend._

_I love it when she calls me buttercup,_

_laughs and says I left the toilet seat up,_

_she pops and tosses me a cold beer,_

_and says my buddies always welcome here._

_when I get hungry, she takes me out._

_I ride the shotgun like a shitzu hound._

_my tails a waggin', my tounges hangin' out,_

_it makes me wanna shout..._

_I got a brand new girlfriend._

_We went and jumped off the deep end,_

_Flew out to LA for the weekend,_

_Spent the whole day, lyin' on the beach,_

_wearin' nothin' but a smile,_

_playin' kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy,_

_talkin' mooshy-mooshy bout nothin'._

_man, I think I'm on to somethin',_

_yano I feel just like a kid again._

_I got a brand new girlfriend._

_wooo..._

_cute, cute, cute..._

_she likes to write our names in the sand._

_she's hearing wedding bells and making plans._

_she's gonna hang around a while I guess._

_she hasn't even told me she loves me yet._

_I got a brand new girlfriend._

_We went and jumped off the deep end,_

_Flew out to LA for the weekend,_

_Spent the whole day, lyin' on the beach,_

_wearin' nothin' but a smile,_

_playin' kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy,_

_talkin' mooshy-mooshy bout nothin'._

_man, I think I'm on to somethin',_

_yano I feel just like a kid again._

_I got a brand new girlfriend._

_she makes me feel just like a kid again,_

_I gotta brand new girlfriend._

"_Emmett!"_ you could hear Rosalie in the background.

"_Hi Rose! You look Beautiful! How long have you been standing there?"_ you could hear a smack and then Emmett begging,_ "Aw, Come on Rose, it was just a song. For fun! It meant nothing! Ouch! Rose! Please let go for my ear! Please!"_ you could hear Rose mutter something then the sound of something (I'm betting that something was Emmett) dragged then some cackling and popping then the song ended.

I was the first to react, and started laughing, "HAHA, Emmett got what was coming to him!" Tyler looked shocked at that, but Edward agreed.

"How so?"

"You _don't_ sing that song when you have a girlfriend, or said girlfriend will get _very _mad," Edward explained, "Especially if that is Rosalie who is the girlfriend," I giggled and nodded my agreement.

"Do you to ever disagree?" I looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes," I answer, Edward looks a bit shocked, but gets over it and looks at me questionably. Tyler does the same, so I enlighten them, "Edward wont let me pay for anything!" I pout and Edward chuckles. He leans over and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I can't help myself, love. If I could, I'd give you the world," I smiled and tilted my head up. he got the idea and kissed my lips.

"You two are too cheesy," remarks Tyler.

"We can't help it," I retort angrily, he has no right to judge!

"Edward, man, your whipped."

"I'm not. And even if I was, I wouldn't care, we are very happy together, I would not want to ruin that _ever_."

"I love you, Edward," I say, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Bella," he turns his head and places a kiss on my forehead and I sigh in contentment.

_Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day_

I didn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day

I'll never worry  
If it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah

A good morning beautiful...day

Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful  
Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful

It was I singing this time. I flushed and looked out the driver side window.

"Wow, you're a great singer, Bella!" Tyler exclaimed from the back seat.

"Uh… thank you," I say, still starting out Edward's window. Said person used the hand attached to that arm that was wrapped around me to lift up my chin to look into my eyes.

"You are a beautiful singer, Bella," Edward's words rang with sincerity while Tyler's only had lust in them. I leaned up a little and pressed my lips to his.

"Thank you," I whisper in his ear and laid my head back onto his shoulder. I snuggled up to him a bit more.

Another song began to play.

_I see your momma, and the candles and tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle  
Now my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
Don't she look beautiful tonight  
All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking  
You know I want to say 'em all just right  
I lift your veil, and angels start singing  
Such a heavenly sight_

Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
my feelings so absolute,  
there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you

I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song  
Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes  
Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus  
Please bless this brand new life

Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
my feelings so absolute,  
there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss   
waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you 

_  
Yeah I spend this moment with you  
I am completely consumed_

my feelings so absolute,   
there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you  


_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
my feelings so absolute,  
there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you  
_

_  
Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feelings so absolute,  
there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waitin' my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_

Lost in the moment, (in the moment) in this moment with you  
Lost in the moment, yeah  
OOOOH Lost in the moment, (in the moment in this moment with you  
Lost in the moment, yeah

"_I'm sorry for the last song, Rosalie."_

"_Oh Emmett, that was beautiful. So does this song mean something?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_That I love you, and I will always love you, till then end of time,"_ there were some disturbing smooching noises and then it cut off.

"That was disturbing…" Tyler said.

"It was also _very _sweet of Emmett to do that for Rosalie," I smiled up at Edward, "a girl always loves to be sung to, it makes her feel special. To know that someone went through all that trouble, and all to make them happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I smiled at Edward, though Tyler asked the question.

"Now, you can get out of my car," Edward said as we pulled into his driveway.

"Okay, just one thing. Bella?" I turn to look at him and his lips crash into mine. I try to push him off, but he is too strong, so Edward intervenes for me. I then decide to copy Edward, and reach into the glove box and retrieved some Windex wipes. I wiped off my lips really quickly, dried them on Edward's shoulder and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me. We kept kissing till I heard the front door slam shut.

"That was…"

"Interesting?" I ask. He nods his head and we speed off.

_Day after day I'm more confused  
But I look for the light through the pouring rain  
You know that's a game that I hate to lose  
Oh I'm feeling strange, ain't it ashamed_

Ohh give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll  
And drift away  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll  
And drift away

I'm getting the feelin that I'm wasting time  
You don't understand the things I do  
The World outside look so unkind  
I'm countin' on you, to carry me through

Ohh give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll  
And drift away  
Give me the beat boy and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll  
And drift away

And when my mind is free  
No melody can move me  
When I'm feelin blue  
I guess I'm coming through and south me  
Thanks for the joy that you've given me  
I want you to know I believe in your soul  
Let me rhyme in harmony  
You helped me along, you're makin me strong

Ohh give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll  
And drift away  
Give me the beat boy and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll  
And drift away

Ohh give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll  
And drift away  
Give me the beat boy and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n' roll  
And drift away

This is a completely random song, sung my Carlisle. I look over at Edward, he shrugs and I start laughing. I mean really, _Carlisle_ sang that. I can't believe it!

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine,_

_Knew he must have been about 17_

_The beat was going strong, he was playin my favorite song_

_I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me_

_(Yeah me)_

_I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me_

_(Yeah me)_

_Singing I love rock'n roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock'n roll_

_So come and take the time and dance with me_

_I got up and asked for his name_

_he said that don't matter cuz it's all the same_

_he said can I take ya home, where we can be alone_

_And next we're moving on and he was with me_

_(Yeah me)_

_and next we were movin' on and he was with me_

_(Yeah me)_

_Singing I love rock'n roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock'n roll_

_So come and take the time and dance with me_

_I love Rock'n Roll yeah_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby _

_I love rock'n roll_

_So come and take the time and dance with me_

_He said can I take home where we can be alone_

_And next we're movin' on and he was with me_

_(Yeah with me)_

_And we were movin' on and singing that same old song_

_(Yeah with me)_

_Singing I love rock'n roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock'n roll_

_So come and take the time and dance with me_

_Singing I love rock'n roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock'n roll_

_So come and take the time and dance with me_

_Singing I love rock'n roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock'n roll_

_So come and take the time and dance with me_

_Singing I love rock'n roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock'n roll_

_So come and take the time and dance with me_

_Singing I love rock'n roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock'n roll_

_So come and take the time and dance with me_

Wow, Esme can sing. But, I _really_ didn't think she would sing that.

I look over at Edward again and he is smiling.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"What are you smiling at?"

"Esme. She never really sing that much. But when she does, it's something to remember," I smiled at him and he returned it.

"I love you."

"I love you, Bella," he leans down to kiss me, but someone starts banging on my window. I flush and look towards it.

"Hi, Emmett."

"Do you like the CD today, Bella?"

"Yeah, Em, I did," I smiled at him, still blushing, and he smiles back.

(((Sorry it took so long! But I could think of… well any thing! So here is a parting song:

_Well, Up in the backwoods, down in the holler  
old boys feeling like a dog on a collar  
Keepin that chain pulled tight  
waiting on Saturday night  
Put on the smell good  
Put on Skynyrd  
Head into town like a Nascar winner  
cruising back and forth to the tasty freeze  
everywhere you look all you see is_

Hillbilly Deluxe, Slick pick up Trucks  
Big Timing in a small town  
stirring it up right about sundown  
Black, Denim and Chrome to the bone  
With a little homegrown  
Country Girl Cuddled Up  
Hillbilly deluxe

Couple Kids, Sweet thing driving a fast back  
Shoot'em a coon smile  
Hoping that they smile back  
Hey baby what's your name?  
Burn a little rubber when the red lights change  
Here come the blue light  
Here come Barney  
Hide all the beer Y'all  
lets move the party  
Gotta go but that's alright  
Do it all again next Friday night

Hillbilly Deluxe, Slick pick'em up Trucks  
Big Timing in a small town  
stirring it up right about sundown  
Black, Denim and Chrome to the bone  
With a little homegrown  
Country Girl Cuddled Up  
Hillbilly deluxe

Hillbilly Deluxe, Slick pick'em up Trucks  
Big Timing in a small town  
stirring it up right about sundown  
Black, Denim and Chrome to the bone  
With a little homegrown  
Country Girl Cuddled Up  
Hillbilly deluxe

Hillbilly Deluxe  
Hillbilly Deluxe

_Hillbilly Deluxe_)))


End file.
